Legocat4611
Legocat4611 (AKA LC, Cat, and Legocat) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boardss on March 4th, 2009. Legocat is an Caveman with over 6,261 posts. His avatar has black sunglasses, blonde hair, a grey jacket, and grey pants with black hips. When he first joined the LEGO Message Boards, he didn't post very much, but started to post more frequently in February 2010, and kept on posting until August 2010. He then returned in November 2010, completing a race to Old Timer with danielboone6702 and Mastergoalie, which he came second in. He also raced Fanboy1890 to Old Timer, and he won that race. He doesn't like 8ObiWan88 very much for personal reasons. Legocat is now inactive. His signature is usually "LC", though sometimes he uses "The King Of Kitties." Alemas called him "Kitty" a lot, which annoyed him very much in his early days, but now he doesn't mind as much anymore. Legocat's favorite emote is , unlike most other users, who prefer the Tongue Smiley: . Signatures Legocat has used many different signatures and sometimes he has 2-3 signatures at once. LC has used these signatures in the past: *LC4611 *ЛС4611 *The King of Kitties His current signatures are: *" Holy Kitty Empire " *LC *-Baron Legocat Roleplay Legocat was a big roleplayer. He was active in more than 20 HQs in February/March, but this amount has dropped to 5 HQs. He also leads some of the HQs, but has made none of them. HQs he currently leads: #'Ice Monsters HQ' (Dwarfminefan580 gave him 1st In-Command, since Legocat4611 was 3rd In-Command, and both the 1st and 2nd In-Commands were soon going to retire). #'Unknown Atlantis Guardians' (Joined as 4th In-Command, was promoted to 3rd In-Command, 1st and 2nd In-Command became inactive, so he took over the HQ (since he was 3rd In-Command). HQs he used to lead: #'Commodore Brodsides HQ' (Was deleted when the Pirates Subforum was deleted) Roleplay ranks Legocat is 2nd In-Command of the Astronaut HQ in the Alien Conquest Roleplay Subforum. He is 3rd In-Command of the Forest Ninjas in the Ninjago Roleplay Forum. He is a General in the White Lion Knight H.Q., which is in the Kingdoms Roleplay Forum. He is a Communication Guy in C.O.M.B, which is in the Agents Subforum. LC is a Diver in the Aqua Raiders in the Classics Roleplay Subforum. He is 2nd In-Command of the Green Army Men H.Q. in the Toy Story Forum. Fun Facts *Sometimes he posts in the German Message Boards. *He gets annoyed when somebody starts commenting badly on newbies. *LC gets angry very quickly. *He has a dislike of spammers, and is gaining a lot of negative attention due to his recent posts against certain users. *He changed his name on this wiki to InvisibleHunter. *He also gave his other account to a friend who now owns the Legocat2 account. *BusyCityGuy02 calls him Elsie because that's what it sounds like when you say "L C". Category:Wiki Members Category:Users Category:MLN Band User Category:Great Articles